His Biggest Fear
by K2fanViper4eva
Summary: His biggest fear was waking up and finding her not there. What will he do when that actually happens? Summary Sucks I know
1. Chapter 1

His Biggest Fear

* * *

><p>He woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping. Slamming down hard on the snooze button he sat up rubbing his face with his hands. The tall man got to take a shower to forget everything that had happened that night. Running his fingers through his wet hair and all he could think about was <em>her.<em> Her Blonde locks that traveled all the way down her slender back, her blue eyes sparkling in the light. That slim figure he loved to put his hands around again and again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. But he knew she wouldn't come back anytime soon….

Not after what he said

* * *

><p>Once he got out of the shower putting a towel around his waist and going through his drawers to find his work clothes. He may not have had the best job but he dealt with it. It may not have been what he wanted to be when he grew up but he still loved it. Randy got into his truck and drove off listening to the Eminem and Rihanna on the radio. He turned his head<br>seeing a little boy playing with his toy airplane and a woman in the front he assumed to be his mother. He shook his head at the sight of the woman yelling over the phone between her head and her shoulder. The cigarette in one hand and holding the wheel with the other, he couldn't believe how careless and stupid some people could be. He pulled in the parking lot of **Vince's Carpet Care Center**. Yep a carpet cleaning business. The most popular and the most successful carpet cleaning business to be exact. He had been working there for about 5 years now. As soon as he got through the doors he was greeted by the twins, Brie and Nikki, Vince's "personal" assistants. Everyone knew what was happening behind closed doors they just didn't talk about it at work including Randy. When everyone had found out what Vince, Nikki, and Brie had been doing they had promised they wouldn't tell Linda, Vince's wife. "Hey Randy" the two said in unison. "Hey" Randy said after a short while of silence and walked away with his head down he wasn't in the mood to talk. He got to his cubicle and put his stuff on the inside of his bottom right drawer. "Sup Orton" John said looking over  
>across from his cubicle. John and Randy were best friends and had been since high school. Randy just looked at him, sighed and looked back at his computer. "Did you guys have another fight again?" John said kind of tired of the situation. Randy stayed silent. "Do you need to stay over my house again" John asked reluctantly. Randy would stay over John's house every time they got in a fight and she would kick him out. "Not this time….. she left" Randy said his voice low and full of desperation and regret. John looked at him for a while then sat back in his not wanting to bother him anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>After 10 hours of work, Randy turned off the computer and got his stuff from the drawer. <em>Finally.<em> He thought to himself. He opened the door with his keys and set it on the table beside him. He pressed a button on the telephone. "_You have no messages" _the voice on the telephone spoke bluntly. Randy sighed and went back up stairs to drown himself in sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:**

so this is my first story ever so please no judging  
>and Review Please:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

His Biggest Fear

* * *

><p>A pillow collided into her head, <em>ouch, <em>she unwillingly opened her eyes to find a green eyed, brown haired woman standing infront of her, her best friend, Eve.  
>"Ugh, eve I was sleeping" Kelly said sitting up<br>"I know that, now get up lazy ass" Eve giggled going into her kitchen. Kelly got up and followed eve into the kitchen.  
>"Do you feel ok after last night" Eve said<br>"yeah thanks for reminding me" Kelly said giving her a slight smile.  
>"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up"<br>"Don't worry it's ok" Kelly started to remember last night and how much of a jerk Randy was. But she also thought how sweet he had been the day before. People had always warned her that he had minor anger issues. She always laughed at the thought because she knew it wasn't true. Randy didn't have anger issues, minor was a major understatement. It was like it wasn't even him. Just a demon trapped inside his body. But she still loved him, she couldn't stop, _never_.  
>"Kelly, are you ok?" Eve asked snapping Kelly out of her thoughts.<br>"yea I'm fine" Kelly said moving towards the phone.  
>"your not going to call him are you?" Eve said speculating Kelly's movement.<br>"no ofcourse not," Kelly said picking up the phone.  
>"Kelly hand me the phone" Eve extended her hand for the phone, slowly walking towards her.<br>Kelly began backing away "look I'm just going to call someone who's not randy," she said hoping Eve would believe her.  
>"and who would that be?"<br>Kelly tried to think quickly so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Dominos"  
>Eve looked at Kelly as if she was stupid, "really Kelly, you want to eat pizza right now?"<br>"Yes" Kelly answered boldly  
>Eve looked at the clock on the stove "so you're telling me that you want to eat pizza at 10 in the morning, really Kelly, really?" Eve squinted her eyes and crossed her arms.<br>Kelly realized how stupid she sounded but she was desperate. "Yes I always eat pizza at 10 in the morning and what you don't"  
>"no"<br>"well then you're just crazy" Kelly said defending herself.  
>"Give it here!" Eve said as she ran towards Kelly<br>"Ahh! Kelly screamed trying to run away from eve.

* * *

><p>A little later on randy was watching tv in his living room. "<em>Ding dong"<em> cried the doorbell. Randy got up curious as to whom it could be and hoping it was Kelly. All hope failed when he saw John leaning against the side of the door.  
>"what do you want john?" Randy said ending with a sigh.<br>"why so glum?" John said with a side smile.  
>Randy gave him a look<br>John's face expression, "anyways me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the bar"  
>"no," randy said as he tried to close the but john's foot got in the way.<br>"see that didn't come out right so let me say this again. The guys and I are going to the bar and you are coming with us." He said then laughed sarcastically.  
>"you can't make me"<br>"no, but listen to me randy what you are doing her, moping around the house, feeling sorry for yourself, and separating yourself from everyone you know is not healthy and you know it." John protested.  
>Randy thought for a minute. "fine just give me some time to get ready." Randy finally agreed with john knowing he was right.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly had finally managed to get away from eve. She was confused about the whole situation. "<em>Should I call him?"<em>She asked herself. She spent a few minutes contemplating her decision then decided.

* * *

><p>Randy got back from the bar at midnight. He wanted to go as soon as he got there but John wasn't having it, so he waited 'til all of his friends including John were loosened up then left. No it wasn't nice but he didn't want to go anyway. "<em>beep" <em>cried his answering machine. Randy pressed the star button. _"you have one message"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**So i have decided to update every other day:)

Please Review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

His Biggest Fear

* * *

><p><em>"um randy this is Kelly. I was told not to call you but I had to. Before you get your hopes up I don't forgive you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be stopping by tomorrow to get my stuff." She paused, "so bye." She said as she hung up.<em>

Randy was so surprised but so happy. Kelly was coming over in a few hours. The first thing he was going to do was apologize and tell her it would never happen again. He went upstairs into his room changed into his boxers, turned off the lights and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

John had just gotten back from court because of family issues. He decided to go to the gym to get his mind off of it. After he set his bag down, he went over to one of the machines and started bench pressing.

A man walked up to him, "wow kid you're pretty strong."

John set his weights down and sat up to look at the man. "Omg you're Triple H from the WWE!"

"yea I am," Paul chuckled, "anyway I have been looking for new talent in for the wwe and you look the part."

"oh no I can't, I mean I can't wrestle" John said surprised someone as accomplished as Triple H would consider him as becoming a wrestler.  
>"here's the address to the stadium," Paul said handing him a card, "I'll be the judge if you can wrestle or not." Paul finished as he began to walk away, "oh and bring a friend if you want we need more people like you," he smiled then left.<p>

John grinned with his dimples showing and put the paper in his pocket and continued to work out.

* * *

><p>Randy waited patiently for Kelly to arrive. He figured he should get her something but he didn't want to be too forward. A faint knock was heard at the door. The anxious randy got up and took a breath before opening the door.<p>

Kelly looked up into his arctic blue eyes. "Hey Kelly," Randy said in his deep voice. "hey" Kelly responded. The two stood in silence looking at each other.

"Can I come in to get my stuff," Kelly said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Sure," Randy said as he moved out of the way.

Kelly walked into the familiar room and headed towards the stairs and Randy followed her. As she got into his room she noticed it was a little messier than when she left. She placed a bag on the bed to put her clothes in and opened one of the drawers. She took out her shirts and dresses and stuffed them in her bag wanting to get out as fast as she could. She then took out all her underwear and turned to fit them into her bag only to crash into Randy. As her garments felt to the floor she looked up to find her eyes meeting with an intense stare. "Excuse you," Kelly said trying to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry," as he continued to stare through her.

Kelly tried backing away but was stopped by his firm hands. Her mind began to flutter as she felt his lips connect with hers.

She gently opened her eyes feeling the sun beat down on her back. She lifted her body up over the cover and stood up. She felt a sudden breeze and looked down and saw that she was naked. She quickly grabbed the covers to hide herself. She then heard a groan and turned to see where it came from. Kelly was shocked when she noticed who it was. _"what did I just do?"_she asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:**

i hoped you liked it please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

His Biggest Fear

* * *

><p>Her hands covered her face as she cursed herself. She tried to get dressed as fast as she could before Randy woke up. Just when she was about to put her shoes on she heard a loud groan. She turned around to see Randy waking up. She quickened her pace a little bit and speed walked to the door. "Kelly?" Randy said as he started to sit up. Kelly sighed and slowly turned around. "what," she said not wanting to talk to him. "can we please talk," Randy asked as he got dressed.<p>

"Randy I told I'm not ready to forgive you yet." Kelly said.

"I know but if we don't talk about it then we'll regret it later." Randy explained hoping she would agree.

Kelly crossed her arms realizing he was right. "Fine we can meet up for lunch I guess."

Randy smiled, "good I'll call you." He said before Kelly left.

* * *

><p>An hour later john walked up to his best friend's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and randy's face appeared.<p>

"sup Randy," John said as they did their handshake.

"hey what are you doing here," randy asked as he moved to the side to let john in.

"I have great news and I think you're going to love it," john said as he sat down.

Randy chuckled, "ok what is it then?"

"well first I tried to call you yesterday but you didn't answer," John said.

"oh I was very busy," randy said smirking.

John looked at him weird, "well anyway you'll never believe who I met in the gym."

"Who," randy asked

"Guess" John said almost demanding.

"um I don't know God?" John slapped his arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Randy yelled.

"God, really, what kind of guess is that?"

"Then who was it?" Randy calmed and rubbed his arm.

"Triple H!" John jumped up.

"no way!" Randy screamed and started to jump up and down together.

Realization hit them a few seconds later and they stood still. John and Randy cleared their throat at the same time.

"so uh why is that great news?"

"he said that they were looking for new talent and that I looked good for the job."

"oh good for you."

"and he also told me to stop by the stadium to show him my wrestling skills and to bring a friend, so I decided to bring you."

" Well let's face it, you had no other choice did you?" Randy joked smirking.

* * *

><p>Randy been waiting for about 10 minutes. He had begun to think she was standing him up then his eyes lit up when he saw her walk through the main doors and ask the man up front something. The man pointed over to randy and she started to walk over.<p>

"sorry I'm late, I had gone to sleep and when I woke up my hair was a mess." Kelly smiled briefly.  
>"It's ok, I already ordered for you" Randy said looking at her.<p>

"How'd you know I what I wanted?"

"I've known you for a long time everytime we'd go out to eat you'd always order the same thing." Randy smiled.

"I do not" Kelly argued.

The waitress bought them their drinks and food.

"Salad, just what I wanted." Kelly started eating.

"I told you," Randy smiled and took a bite out of his burger.

When they were done eating they decided to go to the park. "so let's talk." Randy said sitting down. "yeah" Kelly agreed. "first off I want to tell you that I am so sorry and that I didn't mean what I said." Kelly just simply nodded. "I was drunk and it was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you and once again I apologize." Kelly saw the sincerity in his eyes. "_He's telling the truth," she thought. _Randy grabbed her hands and put them in his, "So can you please forgive me?" he asked hopefully. She thought about it as she revisited that night. Kelly looked him in his eyes and smiled. "yes I forgive you" she said softly. He took her In his arms and kissed her. He was finally happy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:**

sorry it's so late school got in the way. I hoped you all liked this. Reviews?:) 


	5. Chapter 5

His Biggest Fear

* * *

><p>Randy lay back in their bed with his arms wrapped around Kelly's waist. He smiled wildly as he saw the blond beauty sleeping. He saw that she didn't look happy and wondered what she was dreaming about.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kelly's dream:<em>

She had been waiting for hours for her boyfriend to get home. He was late again which had been frequent for almost a week. She started to get annoyed before she heard a key jiggle in the lock and the door opened. She raised herself up from the couch and walked over to the half drunken man.

"_Where have you been?" Kelly said her voice full of fury._

"Why do you ask?" Randy questioned, his words slurring a little.

"Well this is about the sixth time you came home late," Kelly explained.

"Oh well I was…..out," Randy said walking past her to the stairwell.

Kelly breathed in while randy while randy walked by and smelled an unfamiliar scent.

"Why are you wearing perfume?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

Randy, turning sober, was lost at words. "um well-" was all he could say before Kelly cut him off.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kelly tested obviously hurt by just the thought of it.

"WHAT! No, how could you think that?" Randy protested.

"Well that isn't my perfume you're wearing." Kelly said.

"Okay look I went to this club and I met this girl-"  
>"So you did cheat on me?" Kelly asked interrupting him again.<p>

"No, we just," randy paused as he decided to tell her the truth. "We just went back to her house and we started kissing and we had sex but then you called afterwards."

Tears started to form in her blue eyes as he told her what happened. A tear escaped and made its way down her cheek before being brushed away by her tiny hand.

"And I swear I left after that," Randy added like he was trying to plead his case.

Kelly went upstairs and grabbed a bag. She put some of her clothes in it and went back downstairs. She was about to leave before Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do.

"Away from you," she said her voice cracking. "I don't want to see you ever again!" She cried each word trembling and slammed the door as she left.

Randy, completely sober now, flopped on the couch and put his head in his hands.

2 days later

"I was drunk and it was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you and once again I apologize." Randy said.

_"So can you please forgive me?" he asked hopefully._ _"Yes I forgive you" she said softly. He took her in his arms and kissed her._

* * *

><p>Kelly smiled as her dream ended and unsealed her eyes to find grayish kind of blue ones looking back at her. "Morning sleeping beauty," Randy said wrapping his tighter around her waist. Kelly giggled, "Good morning to you to," she said kissing him on his lips. He smiled, "come on I made you breakfast," he said getting up and walking out the door as she followed. "Mmm, smells good," she exclaimed as they made their way into the kitchen. He gave her a plate and they both started eating. "So why are you dressed," Kelly asked swallowing her food. "Well John and I have tryouts." Randy said proudly. "Really for what," Kelly said amusingly. "WWE" Randy said putting his fork down. Kelly gasped, "no way!" she got up and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you." She said sitting on his lap. They were about to kiss when they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be John." Kelly said getting up to let randy get the door. "Hey man you ready?" John said walking through the door. "Yeah just let me get my bag." Randy said hopping up the steps. John noticed Kelly standing there. "Hey!" John said as he hugged her. "Hey," Kelly replied hugging him back. "So you and randy have worked things out," He asked positively. "Yeah I forgave him," Kelly said as she smiled. "That's good he's been a real downer since you left." John stated as Randy came downstairs. "Alright I'm all set let's go." Randy confirmed walking towards the door. John and Kelly followed. "Good luck," Kelly told him and kissed him. "I don't know about him," Randy spoke pointing at John. "But I'm not going to need luck." John scoffed and the left. Kelly giggled as she went back in the kitchen to finish her breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: **  
>I'm so sorry that this is really late! I've been getting homework every day but I finished it as soon as I could and did this really fast. Hoped you liked it! Reviews?:P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

They both climbed out the car excited as ever. Randy and John both had huge smiles on their faces. John opened the doors to the stadium and they went over to the desk.

"Here to tryo-" John began to say only to be interrupted.

"Just go down the hall, through the two main doors to the right." The man sitting infront of the two didn't taking his eyes off of the computer screen.  
>"um okay thanks," John said and he and Randy walked to where the man told them to. Randy opened the door and his mouth fell straight down to the floor.<p>

"Dude there is like a hundred guys in here. How are we going to get picked now?" John said sounding as if he doubted himself.

"Alright calm down dude it hasn't even started yet. Who knows some of them could probably suck." Randy stated chuckling before walking over to where most guys were. John sighed and stood there looking at the competition.

Becoming a WWE wrestler would be a dream of John's. When he was little he would always dress up with whatever he could find in the house or yard and have wrestling matches with his brothers. His dream was to be a superstar, have a wife and two kids, a boy then a girl, and at the same time be holding the WWE Championship belt. _"I sound like a chick,"_ He would say when he thought about it. He was going to apply for Tough Enough but his parents voted against it their reason being not wanting him to get hurt. But now he was 23 and was finally getting that opportunity. He wasn't going to mess it up for anything.

"I signed us up so we now officially qualify." Randy said sitting down on the bleachers. John sat down next to him getting a little anxious.

After about 20 minutes of stretching everyone heard the door open. Insight was Triple h with two guys behind him. Those two guys were known as Alberto Del Rio and Shawn Michaels. Everyone stared in shock as the three men stood infront them.

"Alright each one of you has been picked personally by us and your friends. So the reason why you're here is because I had an idea to make the wwe worth watching again." Shawn cleared his throat. "Okay Shawn had the idea but I came up with the name. We are going to call it "Debut Month". For four weeks one person is going to debut on each week on either Raw or Smackdown." Paul explained.

"This means most of you are probably not going to be picked." Shawn added.

"Today we are going to see what each one of you can do so everyone make a line next to that water fountain." Alberto said pointing to the water fountain. "I see this is going to take a while." Alberto said bluntly sitting behind a table.

"You know if you didn't want to be here you could've said no Phil and Mark also wanted to come." Paul said annoyed by Alberto's attitude.

"No thanks I'd rather make fun of these people. I mean look at them they look like they are going to throw up or maybe even cry. Now tell me how could I miss this?" Alberto questioned the two best friends who just glared in response.

"Let's start from the right, what's your name?" Shawn asked.

"Tyler," the young man said.

"Well Tyler you're up," Shawn said waiting for Paul to ask questions and test Tyler's abilities.

After two hours of sweating, pain, and lots of mistakes tryouts were over.

"Okay we'll pick the top ten guys we think did the best and call you." Paul announced.

"So if we don't call you you've failed to impress us and have no talent." Alberto said maliciously.

"Ignore him all of you did well for beginners. Some of you better than others," Paul looked at some people in particular. "and that's it for today good luck everyone," Paul finished with a smile and walked out with the rest of the guys.

Randy and John gathered there stuff and left the building. Both of them very proud of themselves. 


	7. Chapter 7

"What about this one?" Paul said pointing to picture of one of the guys who tried out.

"I don't like him," Alberto said throwing the picture in the trash can beside him.

"You don't make the decision, let's vote on it," Shawn said taking the picture out of the trash can carefully.

"I think he should stay," Paul says looking at Shawn.

"I think he should stay too," Shawn said as he put the picture down.

"Well I think-" Alberto began.

"Majority wins so it doesn't matter what you think," Shawn interrupted. Alberto just sat there glaring at Shawn.

"Alright the next one is him," Paul held up a picture.

"I don't like him, he's too cocky," Alberto reasoned.

"He's not cocky he's confident there's a difference, and he can wrestle." Shawn argued.

"Remind me why I'm here again," Alberto said getting even more annoyed than he already is.

"Cause you're the WWE Champion and if you didn't show up you would have faced some serious consequences." Paul said his face as hard as a rock. Alberto kept his mouth shut the rest of the time there.

At John's House

John and Randy were in John's den watching sports and drinking beer like always.

"So where's the wife?" Randy asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Randy you know we're no married and she went over to your house to talk to Kelly about something." John said not wanting to bring this discussion again.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me." John said a little disappointed.

"You two have been going out for like, what five years?" Randy said.

"Yes and you're point is," John asked.

"I just think you should just ask her to marry you, I mean you don't even live together." Randy said hoping john would listen.

"I know but she's not ready for that yet. Plus she's been acting weird lately and we only talked once today when she called me saying that she was going over to you and Kelly's house to tell her something." John said sighing afterwards.

"Do you think she's cheating on you?" Randy said setting his beer bottle down.

"I-I don't know let's just drop it please," John said practically begging.

Randy held his hands up as if he was surrendering from the police, "fine, fine I won't mention it again."

With Kelly

Kelly was sitting at home flipping through channels. Just as she stopped on one channel, the doorbell rang. Kelly got up to answer the door. When she opened she was slightly irritated at the sight of the woman standing infront of her. "Hey," Kelly said as nice as she could.

"Hey," the woman said putting on which Kelly assumed to be a fake smile. "Can I come in?" the young lady said.

"Ofcourse," Kelly said as she opened the door wider for her guest. Kelly led her to the couch to sit down. "So um Liz, did you want to talk about something?" Kelly asked trying to understand why Liz came to see her.

"Well I need advice on something," Liz said looking at Kelly.

"um okay sure but why are you asking me we barely talk. Don't you have friends to go to?" Kelly asked curiously.

"look I know we haven't talked since like last year at John's Christmas Party but everyone else I know is busy so you're the only person I think can help me." Liz said trying to get to the reason of her being there.

"Okay what do you want?" Kelly sighed as she listened to Liz.

"So my-," Liz paused trying to think of someone, "sister is having relationship troubles and. She's dating this guy that loves her but she doesn't really love him back so she's been cheating on him with her co-worker and she just found out she's pregnant and it's not her boyfriend's. What should she do?" Liz said hoping Kelly would believe she was talking about her sister.

"Let me get this straight you're uh sister has been having an affair with someone from her job and now she's pregnant." Kelly said thinking it wasn't Liz's sister she was talking about.

"Yes," Liz said unsurely.

"um I think she should tell her boyfriend and hope he takes it very well." Kelly said getting up heading towards the door.

"Okay I will I tell my sister what you said, thanks," Liz said walking out the door that Kelly had already opened for her. Kelly shut the door. She knew that Liz was talking about herself and hoped John wouldn't be too hurt over this. I hope you liked it:) Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Randy had just come home from his best friend, John's house. He set down his keys and heard something sizzling in the kitchen. "Ow!" a voice said softly but loud enough for him to hear. He went into the kitchen and saw his girlfriend holding her index finger and kissing it. Smoke was starting to form from the pan and Kelly quickly turned off the stove. Randy laughed when she started waving her hands frantically to clear the smoke.

"Don't laugh at me you know I can barely cook," Kelly said after the smoke cleared looking at randy.

"Then why did you?" Randy asked smiling moving closer towards her.

"I had the directions but I accidently spilled some water on it and it got ruined. So I tried to cook it without directions because I thought there wasn't much to do left," Kelly explained.

"What did you try make anyway?" Randy asked holding in his laughter.

"Stir fry chicken and veggies," Kelly said as she looked into the pan, "but it looks like charcoal now," she pouted.

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, "how about we order pizza, and we can get your favorite," Kelly put her arms around his neck, "you would do that after I almost ruined the kitchen?" Kelly said. "I'd do anything for you," Randy said. "Aww," Kelly said and kissed him and randy kissed her back.

After randy ordered the pizza and ate it, they sat together on the couch watching a movie. "Hey babe," Kelly said turning her head away from the tv screen and looked at randy. Randy paused the movie before he focused his attention on Kelly, "yeah baby," randy replied. "You know liz?" Kelly asked. "oh you mean john's girlfriend?" Kelly nodded. "barely, we've talked a few times but I don't think she likes me." Randy said answering Kelly. "why?" Randy wondered.

"she told me something today that was kind of shocking," Kelly said contemplating whether she should tell or not.

"what did she say?" Randy asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"promised you tell her or john I told you?" Kelly asked not wanting to cause any drama.

"why is it bad?" Randy asked curiously.

"just promise me please," Kelly said almost begging.

"fine fine I won't tell now, what did she say?" randy asked.

"okay so liz had come over to talk which is odd because she basically hates me but anyway she told me that her "sister" was having relationship trouble," Kelly said putting air quotes around the word sister.

"what kind of trouble," randy questioned.

"Her "sister" is dating this guy who really loves her but she doesn't feel the same so she's cheating on him with someone from her job," Kelly finished hoping randy guessed who she was talking about.

"oh well her sister is a bitch, I feel bad for the guy," Randy said turning his attention back to the movie as he pressed play on the remote. Kelly sighed knowing that randy didn't understand, she was about to add something else until the phone rang. Randy turned down the volume and picked up the phone. "hello," randy said. "yes this is him," randy said as he listened to the man on the other line. "No way! Are you serious?" randy screamed into the phone. "thanks man this means so much to me," randy said before he hung up the phone.

"who was that and what is it that means so much to you?" Kelly asked a little startled by randy's reaction.

"I'm one of the top ten finalists to debut In the wwe!" Randy said jumping up from the couch.

"AHH! Randy I'm so happy for you!" Kelly shrieked as she stood up and hugged him.

"what, no kiss?" randy smirked. Kelly playfully rolled her eyes and kissed him. They were broken up by the phone ringing again. "Hello," Randy said excitedly. "Dude I'm in!" John screamed from the other end of the phone. "Me too, did they just call you?" Randy asked. "yeah but I have to go to find liz she's going to be so happy," John said before hanging up.

"was that john?" Kelly asked.

"yeah he made it too," randy said and pulled her in to another hug.

hoped you liked it! Please review


	9. Chapter 9

John sat waiting for Liz to come home. Since she wasn't home he tried to call her but she didn't pick up. She had never been out this late and he was slowly becoming worried.

* * *

><p>Liz turned her phone off the first time john had called. She couldn't talk to him until she figured out what to do. She had taken four tests already but went to the doctors to make sure.<p>

"Yep, you're definitely pregnant," the doctor said as looked at the papers. "Do you need a DNA test for the father?"

"no thanks," liz replied getting up. "thank you for everything," liz said shaking the doctor's hand.

"no problem, now remember to come back every month or two so we can check up on the baby," the doctor said and smiled at her before he walked out.

liz walked out of the room and into the hall while she checked her phone. It said_ 10 missed calls;_she deleted them all knowing who they were from. She started driving over to that same person's house. It was time to tell that person sooner or later.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath as she unlocked the door with the extra key john had gave her. When she walked in she could hear that the tv was on and figured he was in the living room. She was right there he was eyes focused on the show he was watching, his foot taping as if he was nervous about something. She set the keys down on the table to get his attention. His head bolted to the right when the two objects clanked against each other. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her standing there.<p>

"hey," she said softly picking her nails nervously.

John stood up so fast even liz became dizzy while looking at him, "where have you been I called you about a dozen times!"

"I know I was at the doctor's," liz replied.

"The doctors? Why were you there? What wrong with you? Are you hurt?" John asked as the questions flowed.

"No im not hurt im fine and nothing is wrong with me," liz said waiting for him to ask the next question.

"then why were at the doctor's office?" John asked confused.

"um let's sit down first," liz said as she led him to the couch.

"okay," john said unsure where she was getting at.

"the reason I was at the doctor's was because," liz took a breath, "I'm pregnant," liz said waiting for john's reaction.

At first john showed no emotion and just sat there looking clueless, and then all of a sudden he smiled and hugged her.

"wait," liz said, "I'm not done," Liz finished and looked at john when he let go of her.

"well what is it?" john asked still smiling.

"the baby isn't yours, it's Jason's (_Author's note: I just made him up)_," Liz said and tried to figure out john's facial expression.

"Jason as in your assistant Jason?" John asked trying to stay calm.

"yea, I've been cheating on for about a few months now," Liz said and quickly looked away from him.

John slowly stood up, "get out," john trying to be as calm as he could.

"John look I know this sounds bad but please let me explain," liz tried reasoning with john.

"I said Get Out!" john said as he raised his voice. "you can come back for your stuff tomorrow, we're done," john said sitting back down not bothering to look at her.

"fine but you'll regret this," liz said as she stomped her way towards the door and slammed it.

John stood up on the couch and breathed heavily. He put his head in his hands and softly cried.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it! Please Review:)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while school has been such a pain. I have already made two chapters. So here is the first one. :)_

* * *

><p>Randy called John for the fifth time but still no answer. He slammed the phone down in frustration and grabbed his keys.<p>

"Hey where are you going?" Kelly said as she was walking down the steps.

"Over to johns' have you talked to him lately." Randy asked curiously.

"No not since like two days ago," Kelly replied, "why?"

"he hasn't been answering his phone and I was supposed to pick him up to go to tryouts," randy said.

"Oh well I don't you just go over there?" Kelly suggested.

"I am right now," randy said opening the door, "I'll call you after tryouts, k?"

"k," Kelly walked up to him, "bye," she said and kissed him.

"bye babe." Randy kissed her back and went out the door.

* * *

><p>When randy pulled into john's driveway his mouth dropped in shock. He saw john tossing Liz's clothes out the window and liz trying to catch them.<p>

"John, can we please talk about this?" Liz said trying to reason with him.

"why don't you talk to Jason since you two have been doing more than that," john yelled as he stopped to look at her.

Randy got out of the car and looked up at john. "hey uh what's going on? Randy asked.

"oh hey randy I'll be down in a second," john said as he finished throwing all her stuff out of the window. Randy nodded and went back to his car.

Randy waited a few seconds til john came out the house with a bag in his hand and closed the door behind him. He walked up to randy car door and opened it but before he got in he turned around.

"oh and liz?" john said.

liz sighed and got from picking up her clothes, "yeah."

"I think one of your bras fell into on of the bushes," john reminded her and closed the door. Randy stared at him.

"what?" john asked acting like nothing just happened.

"um what happened here?" randy said pointing towards liz.

"well it turns out she's pregnant-"John started before being interrupted.

"that's great wait then why did you throw all her stuff out," randy asked confused.

"it's actually no great cause guess what the baby isn't mine," john said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"woah man I'm sorry we don't have to go if you don't want to," Randy suggested.

"no I want to im not going to that slut ruin my chances of becoming a wrestler," john said shaking his head.

"good for you man," randy smiled and turned his attention back on the road.

* * *

><p>While Randy and John were on their way to tryouts, Kelly meeting up with a friend. Kelly walked into the café looking around to find the person. She spotted her drinking her coffee. She walked up to the table. The woman looked up, "hey," she said as she stood up. "hey," Kelly greeted her and hugged her before they both sat down.<p>

"before we talk I gonna go get some coffee," Kelly said.

"no need I already did I hope caramel is still your favorite," Kelly's old friend said sliding the beverage across the table.

Kelly smiled and sipped it, "it still is, I'm surprised you remembered after all these years."

"It hasn't been that long, so what have you been up to," she said.

"well I just signed a contract to a model agency," Kelly informed proud of herself, "what about you?"

"you might think this is weird but I'm a wrestler now," the young woman said looking at Kelly's reaction.

"really I always thought you hated that kind of stuff." Kelly took another sip from her coffee.

"I did but then I turned to it one day on accident and thought it was pretty interesting."

so what company do you work for?" Kelly asked.

"I work for the wwe have you heard of it?"

"yeah actually my boyfriend and his best friend are going to be starting there," Kelly said.

"oh they're the new guys Paul has been giving us very vague information about the four guys."

"and Paul is?" Kelly questioned peculiarly.

"oh on screen we call him triple h."

"oh that guy," Kelly remembered.

"yeah what's your boyfriend and his best friend's name?"

"Randy Orton and John Cena," Kelly answered.

"they sound cute," the woman thought out loud.

"you want to meet them?" Kelly asked.

"sure I would love to."

* * *

><p>I would like to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever for<br>an idea:) Please Review!


End file.
